Love of an Enime
by Kavfh
Summary: Draco likes Harry and Harry likes Draco. But what will happen when a horney Veela tries to come between the two? ::Repost of Bloodbunny's fic::
1. The Secret Love

Love of an Enemy

By: Kavfh

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So you can't sue me! HA!

Summary: Draco likes Harry and Harry likes Draco. But what will happen when a horney Veela tries to come between the two?

:Chapter One: The secret love:

Draco lay on his bed looking at a newspaper clipping of a boy with wild, black hair, bright, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

His broom that he had been polishing before lay forgotten at the end of his bed.

"Oh... if only you knew..." He said staring into the boy's eyes. Draco had just opened his mouth to say something else when he heard someone knock on his door.

He quickly shoved the piece of paper under his pillow, dove down to snatch his rag off the floor, then barley had enough time to grab his broom before his father walked into his room.

"You know, Draco if you don't stop polishing that broom there'll be nothing left of it to call a broom." Lucius Malfoy said as he sat down next to his son. "Draco, is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

Draco looked up at his father. "No, why?" He asked not knowing what his father was up to.

"You've just been really quiet lately that's all." Mr. Malfoy said as he looked down at his only son. "Actually, Draco... the reason I came down here is because your mother and I have been talking."

'Oh _great _they're talking... that's never a good sign...' "Talking? About what?" Draco asked, he was trying his hardest to make his voice sound normal.

"You only have two years left at school and we think that it's time for you to start choosing your wife. Now I'm not saying who you have to pick... but it would make me happy to see you and Miss. Parkinson together. She's a pureblood and would make a fine wife."

"Dad, I'm only 16! Yeah, I know I'll be turning 17 soon but I can't be thinking about that now! I still have school and homework to think about!" Draco could see his father's eye twitch through his fake smile as he said this.

"As I said before Draco, just give it a thought. You still have two years. But don't be surprised if it goes by faster then you think." One could tell that it was taking everything in Mr. Malfoy's power to keep his voice normal.

"Well if that's the only thing you wanted to talk about I think I'll go to bed. See you in the morning." Draco said putting his broom and rag down next to his bed. He then pulled his shirt off and moved his blankets aside.

"Good night, Draco." Lucius said before quickly walking out of the room. Draco could tell he was trying his hardest not to yell or throw something at the wall and had to smirk at that.

When he was sure his father was out of hearing range, he let of a sigh of relief. He spun around and grabbed the newspaper clipping out from under his pillow.

"Maybe my father _was _somewhat right... except for the wife part." He sighed, kissed the picture, then laid down on his bed falling into a peaceful sleep.

...

"..._in other news..." _'Good.' Harry thought. 'No news of Voldemort... but is that a good or bad thing?' He sighed. 'At least I don't have to add a Dark Lord to my normal Dursley filled summer.' Harry snorted. 'I'd like to see Voldemort last one day he-'

"BOY! I've been calling you for five minutes now! Clear the table! We're done with dinner!" His purple-faced Uncle Vernon all but shouted at him.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." He said in the most normal voice he could master up. He grabbed the plates off the table and set off to do the dishes. 'Nope not one day.'

He quickly finished off cleaning the kitchen and started to do any other thing he could think of doing. Maybe if the house was clean they'd leave him alone for awhile. He quickly finished all the cleaning that he thought needed to be done and raced up to his room.

Later on in the evening he found out, he was right. They had gone off to bed without bothering him.

Harry sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. Tomorrow was his birthday... oh joy. 'I hope the Dursely's won't do anything to make it worse then my thirteenth birthday... I never want to see Aunt Marge again.'

He looked up to see what time it was and not to his great surprise, he saw that he had been sixteen for seven minutes already. Knowing what would come next he slowly got off his bed and opened his window. Minute latter three owls' flew into his room. One of them is his Snowy owl, Hedwig. The second was Ron's owl Pig. And the third was from one of the school's owls'.

"Hey, Hedwig." He said as she flew over to him. He took the letter off her leg then pet her for doing a good joy. Hedwig, now happy flew back over to her cage to get something to drink.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_I'm sorry we haven't written to you in a while but we weren't aloud to. The Order is really busy right now. Everyone is all over the place trying to find out what the Dark Lord will do next and what not. But at least we don't have to hide as much as we did before. _

_Now that Fudge is on our side again and not trying to block it out. And don't worry about anything Harry, Mrs. Weasley said she would get all your books for you again so you have to go out anywhere. I think that's pretty smart of her don't you? Well I should be going. See you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!_

_Love from_

_Hermione_

Next, he opened the package that she had sent with the letter. After opening it, he found a large white box with a big Red Cross on the front. On top of it he found another note.

_Harry- knowing how much you tend to get hurt I thought you could use one. Just encase we can't get to someone who knows how to heal right away._

_Love- _

_Hermione_

Harry snorted. Think of Hermione to give him something like this for his birthday. But then again she was right... he could think of many places where he could have used it in the past years.

He discarded the first-aid kit and untied the letter from Ron's owl next. It looked as if it was going to have a heart attack if it couldn't get out of the room soon. It all but jumped out the window as soon as it could.

_Hey Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_Real sorry about not writing and everything. Mum said that we should write you as little as we possibly could. I think she might think that the owl will 'somehow fall into the wrong hands' or something like that. Dad seems to think the same thing. That's why they went out and got your books for you already._

_'Don't go outside unless you have to...' nag, nag, nag. That's all they seem to know how to do sometimes. Oh well... I should go. See you September first!_

_Ron_

_P.S. Mum say's you need to eat some more._

He picked up the first of the two packages. Inside he found a Birthday cake with 'Happy Birthday Harry!' on it in blue letters. 'That's Mrs. Weasley for you. She's always' trying to get me to eat more.' He set the cake down next to his first-aid kit and took up the second package. Inside this one was his very own Wizard's Chest set.

Harry snorted again. 'This is just like Ron. Giving me something just so he can kick my but at it.' He set Ron's gift down but the others and turned to the last owl. After untying the letter and package this one too flew out the window and into the night.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy Birthday!**_

**_You'll need this for next year._**

_**Hope the muggles are treating you right!**_

_**All the best,**_

_**Hagrid and Grawp**_

Harry slowly picked up the package from Hagrid. After a minute of watching for it to move he tore open the paper. Inside he found a book titled _'Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them'._ Harry laughed. 'At least this one doesn't bite.'

:End Chapter:

AN: Thanks for reading. Please Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Fealings Come Out

Love of an Enemy

By: Kavfh

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So you can't sue me! HA! goes off to do who knows what to her Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy dolls

Summary: Draco likes Harry and Harry likes Draco. But what will happen when a horney Veela tries to come between the two?

Last chapter:

Harry slowly picked up the package from Hagrid. After a minute of watching for it to move he tore open the paper. Inside he found a book titled _'Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them'._ Harry laughed. 'At least this one doesn't bite.'

Chapter Two: Feelings come out

The only thing that was on Draco's mind was what his father had said... well that and Harry. So he decided that when he was back at school he would go and finally tell Harry that he liked him. The rest of the summer went by quickly and all to soon it was time for him to go back to school.

Draco had just gotten on the Hogwarts express after saying good bye to his mother and father. He found Crabbe and Goyle right away... or I should say they found him. So he walked around with them for awhile making fun of random people they saw walking past them on the train.

That continued on until he had to go do his perfect rounds with Pansy. After their shift was done he told her to go find Crabbe and Goyle and eat with out him. Of course she wanted to come with him but he quickly made up an excuse for her not to come.

He went from compartment to compartment looking for Harry and finally in a compartment at the back of the train he found his goal sitting with his friends.

He slid the door open and slowly walked in. They all looked up when he entered. Ron was glaring at him in no time flat. 'Normal.' Draco thought. But Harry and the mudblood were both looked at him in a shocked but skeptical way. 'That's normal too. Though it's probably from not having the goons around.' Brushing that aside he quickly asked what he wanted before he could lose his nerve.

"Um... Harry... can I talk to you for a moment?" He said in a shy rush. Very Un-Malfoyish. When Harry didn't make a move to get up he added, "In privet?" One could see that the only thing holding Ron back from coming up to him and punching his lights out was Hermione. 'God, she's a saint sometimes.' Draco thought to himself.

Harry took one last look at his friends before following Draco out and into an empty compartment. Well it used to have some first years in it but Draco threw them out.

After Harry got over being mad about what Draco did he asked, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well...um...I...um..." Draco stopped talking and ran his hand through his hair. 'This was a lot easier to do in front of my mirror!' he thought.

"Well...what is it? The food cart is going to be here soon." Harry said starting to get a little impatient.

Draco, with his hair now messed up, looked up at Harry with a strange look on his face.

"What? What is it? Why are you looking at me that way?" Harry said getting more then a little uncomfortable.

Draco sighed. This is going to be the only time he would probably get enough courage up to tell him. He quickly stepped forward and pulled Harry to him in a short but wonderful kiss.

Harry quickly pulled away looking shocked. After running through what happened in his mind a couple times he turned back to Draco.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry said completely taken aback.

"Um...that's what I...um...wanted to...um...talk about." The blond said turning his now red face away from Harry.

Harry, still shocked but now more curious, stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well?" Harry said trying to speed things along. "What about it?"

"You're not...you're not mad about the...um...kiss?" Draco said shyly blushing redder every second.

"Um...no just really shocked." Harry said, "I mean I thought you hated me and everything so it was kind of shocking to have you kissing me." He paused, "I'm not really bothered by it though because I'm gay so...um...yeah...you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You probably have all these guys lined up waiting to date you." Draco said a little put down by having to think about other people with Harry.

"What? Me have a boyfriend?" Harry snorted. "I didn't even have my first real kiss..." he paused, "Well I guess I just had it a second ago." He stopped to think about the kiss until Draco interrupted him.

"You...you haven't had a boyfriend?" Draco said shocked that his crush of five years hadn't had a boyfriend yet.

"Yeah well...I've been kind of busy with homework, Quidditch, more homework, and the occasional dark wizard out to destroy the world." Harry said.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Draco stuttered out tacking it the wrong way.

"Oh no sorry, it's not your fault. I've just had a stressful summer with Voldemort and all."

"Yeah, I know. You've been in the post a lot." Draco said.

"I'm just glad that they're finally telling the truth." Harry said. "Anyway we're getting off topic. What about the kiss?" He said startling the now uncomfortable Draco.

"Well...um...I've just liked you... um... sense the first...um...year when we...uh...met in Madam Malkin's robes for All Occasions when we were getting our Hogwarts robes." Draco said the last part almost to quickly for Harry to catch.

"You've liked me for that long?" Harry said almost impressed.

"Yeah." He said his whole face now as red as it could possibly get.

"Why haven't you told me before now? It would have saved as a lot of fighting in the long run." Harry said sighing and sitting next to the window, staring out at the country.

"Yeah I know it's just been really hard for me to admit. I mean you're the only one besides me who knows I'm gay. I just needed time to work up enough courage to ask you out." Draco said sitting down across from Harry.

"Yeah It's been hard for me too...wait a minute! Did you just ask me out?" Harry said rounding on the blond that sat across from him.

Draco's face got even redder and he shook his head before bowing and muttering "Sorry" under his breath.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? You've done nothing wrong." Harry said putting a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked up into Harry's bright green eyes and found that it was impossible to look away from them.

They just sat there looking into each others eyes until the compartment door slid open and both boys looked away with red faces.

"Here you are Harry! The food cart is almost here and we were just wondering if you were going to eat with as." Hermione said walking in then stopped, seeing the red faces. "Are you ok? You look a little red." She said though she glared at Harry saying she would ask about it latter.

"Um...yeah I'm fine! Ah...I don't think I'll be able to eat lunch with you guys today so um I'll see you later." Harry said trying to get his red face to go away.

"Um... ok I'll see you later." She said slowly walking out the door, still glaring at Harry.

"Why aren't you eating with them?" Draco said trying not to look Harry in the eyes.

"Because I thought I'd eat with you seeing how we can't do that at school." Harry said stretching his legs out so they were resting next to Draco.

"You want to eat with me?" Draco said not believing what Harry said.

"Sure! I mean isn't that what you're suppose to do when you're going out with someone? I'm not sure I've never gone out with anyone so I guess it's any ones guess." Harry said giving Draco a thoughtful glance.

"You...you...want to go out with me?" Draco was beyond confused.

"Is there an echo in here? Of course I want to go out with you! Who wouldn't?" Harry said his blush back full force.

"Well you're the first person I asked so, I don't know who wants to go out with me. But you should hear all the girls talk about you! They're all like 'Oh Harry's so cute and brave!' or 'I wish Harry would ask me out!' or something like that. You know all that Gryffindor golden-boy junk." Draco said.

"Yeah, believe me I here them all the time in the halls so I know exactly what you're talking about. But what about you? Aren't you the 'Dark prince of Slytherin house'?" Harry smirked. Draco was just about to answer when the door slid open again.

"Hello dears, would you like anything off the cart?" the woman who was pushing the cart said.

"Um yeah we would. What do you want Draco?"

"I think I'll have some Pumpkin Pasties. You?" Draco said taking out his money.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. I'll have some too." Harry said giving the witch some Sickles.

The witch handed the boys their food and left the compartment closing the door behind her.

"So what were we talking about?" Draco said starting to eat one of his Pumpkin Pasties.

"We were talking about how jealous you get when all the girls say how cute I am." Harry said smiling at Draco.

"I do NOT get jealous!" He said turning red again.

"Yeah right." Harry said sarcastically. "Look, I know how you feel... I've kind of had a crush on you too...and... um...why are you looking at me like that?" Harry said starting to back away from Draco.

"What? Oh nothing I was just thinking about how you could have a crush on me...I've always been mean to you and stuff." Draco said now trying to hide his face.

"I know...but that was the only thing wrong with you. That you were so mean to everyone and that you didn't like anyone that wasn't a pureblood and in Slytherin. But then again it's one of the reasons I like you." Harry sighed. "You're always treating me like everyone else. Not some stupid boy-who-lived. You see me, not my scar." A silence stretched between then for a minute before Draco broke it.

"Well that's because I kind of know how you feel. Most the time people just want to be my friends for my money and power not because they see me. That's why I'm mean most of the time... well that and it's mostly just an act for my dad. He'll go crazy if I'm not just like him and hang out with the right people. I can't really help it." Draco said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah I kind of know what you mean by that too. My Aunt and Uncle are like that. They're all anti-magic and if you even mention anything out of the ordinary they'll freak out. I hate spending the summer with them." Harry said.

"Hey this is a stupid question but how was your summer?" Draco said looking at Harry to see what his reaction was.

"You're right it is a stupid question. But if you really want to know it was the same as all my other summers. When I'm at my Aunt and Uncles house it's total Hell. Then IF someone comes and kidnaps me and brings me over to there house it's a total blast." Harry said.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Draco said clearly not getting how bad it was at home.

"Oh it is. A cousin shaped like a pig getting anything he wants. An Aunt that only puts up with you because of Dumbledore. But worst of all an Uncle that would like nothing better then to kill you but he can't so he dose the next best thing and makes you his slave. Yeah it's just great over there."

"Oh...I didn't think anyone can be that bad... besides my dad. He gets like that with muggles." Draco said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah I can see him doing that." Harry said putting his hand on Draco's and squeezing it.

Draco blushed at having contact with Harry but didn't move away. He was to caught up in the warm safe feeling that being with Harry gave him.

Time moved on and they eventually ended up sitting next to each other snuggling.

"This is nice but how are we going to see each other during school with out people finding out?" Draco said.

"I have an invisibility cloak." Harry said shrugging.

"Yes, that could help us get together after hours and I'm a perfect so that could help out some."

"Yeah but where can we-"A light bulb lit up in Harry's mind. "We can meet in the Room of Requirement's!"

"The Room of what? I've never heard of that sort of room at Hogwarts." Said a confused Draco.

"The Room of Requirement. It's a room people can only enter when they have real need of it. So if someone were to need a bathroom they would find a room filled with chamber pots!" Harry explained using Dumbledore as an example.

"There's a room like that?" At Harry's excited nod, Draco asked, "Where is it?"

"It's on the seventh floor. It's across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls! Do you think you can meet me there after the start-of-term banquet?" Harry asked hoping that the blond could.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll see you then." Draco said with a nod.

"Great!" Harry jumped up and kissed Draco before heading to the door. "I'll see you then!" Harry winked at Draco then left to go get changed before they arrived at Hogsmeade.

:End Chapter:

AN: Thanks for reading. Please Review and tell me what you think. Also in the next chapter you'll meet a Veela so I want to know if I should have it be a Harry/Draco or Harry/Veela fic. Thanks!


End file.
